Bit by Cupid
by SoLittleMotivation
Summary: When our fave groms are holding a contest against each other, something goes terribly wrong... Reefin, possibly Loseph or others
1. Ugly

**Yeah, LOVE this show, a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Whatevs.**

**Chapter 1: Ugly**

**Reef POV**

I smelled him before I heard him, "Bro, wake up!"

"Ugggggg…. Broseph, you seriously need a shower or something, you REEK!"

"Why does this conversation seem so familiar?" Good. Johnny-front-desk-guy was up. We could all go down to breakfast together. Besides, Johnny HATED being ditched upstairs when me or Bro were hungry.

"Well, now that we're all up, why don't we go and see if the girls whipped us up some chow!" I said, hoping, if they did, it was Emma who made us b-fast, 'cause Lo and Fin SUCKED at cooking.

Downstairs:

"Mornin' Ugly, Lo, Emma." I greeted all three girls at once.

"You're up early for such a kook." Was Fin's response.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

Fin gestured to the mini alarm clock in the kitchen, "You can tell time, right? Or is that too much for your tiny brain to understand?"

I squinted at the clock. 6:30 am. Crap that was early. "B**R**_**OSEPH!**_" I yelled.

"I thought we could do some early surfing?" It sounded like a question. But, I had to agree with him, an early session would hit the spot.

"Fine, Bro. We'll do an early sesh, just to make you happy." He smiled, and then looked like he had an idea. Crap. When Broseph gets an idea, it means he's been thinking. And thinking can be dangerous to his health… his _job's_ health.

"I got an idea! Let's make it a competition, boys vs. girls, losers cook AND do laundry for the winners for a month!"

"I can't say no to that deal!" Lo exclaimed.

"But who'll judge?"

……………………………………………..

Kelly looked very uncomfortable about judging our surfing, but wasn't about to admit it.

"Girls'll go first." she said, then added, "You, blondie, you'll go first for your team."

Fin nodded, grabbed her board, and paddled out to the wave. The first few minutes were going smoothly and even I was cheering her on. Then I saw the fin. I was the only one who saw it.

**Bahm-Bahm-bahm… Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R**


	2. That's gotta hurt

**A little note about myself I'm a girl, and my age is a number**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Stoked, the groms would be American, because…. I am! No offense to Canadians, I love Canada,and Canadian shows are better than American ones (Talking about 6teen, TDI, TDA, and, of, course, Stoked****) but, I find plane flights and moving boring so… Yeah. I don't own it.**

**FinPOV**

My turn was going great. I was doing all those cool tricks and was totally shredding serious wave. I looked at my friends. They were all cheering me on. Emma, Johnny, Lo, Broseph, and… Reef _was _looking at me but his eyes were full of fear… why?

**ReefPOV**

Somewhere deep inside I knew what was going to happen, I knew that the shark would attack, I just didn't know what to do, how to warn her. Then it hit me. Who had the biggest mouth of us all? Lo, that's who. I nudged her, and pointed to the shark fin slowly growing closer to the blonde girl. Lo let out a deafly loud shriek, one probably even Kahuna could hear at his shack-thing.

Fin turned her head, probably to see what Lo was screaming about, but, maybe she shouldn't have. The shock of seeing a shark behind her, ready to attack her, made her slip on her shark reached out, mouth with wickedly sharp teeth extended.

Suddenly life was a blur of adrenaline, all I remember was diving headfirst into the waves, then, time blurred together.

**FinPOV**

My feet slid around on the board, I saw the shark lunging towards me, and I knew I was screwed, I closed my eyes, imagining the smiling faces of my friends, then, my mind went blank.

**LoPOV**

Reef swam with one arm, using the other arm to drag Fin to the beach.

"CALL A FLIPPIN' AMBULANCE!" Reef yelled.

"HOLY CRAP! FIN'S HURT!" I spazzed, while grabbing my phone from my ever-present purse.

It was true, her arm, or what remained of it, was coated in blood, and her breathing was coming in short, ragged breaths.

"….Yeah, turn left at the large statue covered in moss…."

"….Yeah, we'll do that." I got off the phone with the operator, then turned to Broseph.

"Can I borrow your T-shirt?"

"Um… Yeah?" I grabbed the shirt, pulling it off of him in one swift move.

"Bandage this around…. Her arm." I gave the shirt to Reef. He nodded. Poor Reef.

"Is this 'The Office'?" said a man's voice behind me. I turned around, and found myself staring at a man in a very official uniform.

"She's right there." He stared at the men accompanying him loaded Fin on to a stretcher, then he turned to me and Reef.

"You want to accompany her?"

"Me and Reef?"

"You mean you and her boyfriend? Sure." **N/a This is happening in a matter of seconds.**

"I'm not her-"

I cut him off. "Sure."

**YAY! Fin's been rescued… kind of. R&R please!**


	3. Oxygyn and arms

**Disclaimer: I…don't…own…anything….**

**FinPOV**

It was a blissful sort of pain, like a sort of dull pounding that almost helps you feel relaxed. Almost. I opened up my eyes and felt myself staring at a ceiling so white it hurt my eyes. The hiss of oxygen filled the room as something slipped out of my nose, and a voice that sounded far away, too good to be true, said to me "Might want to put that back in your nose, Ugly." I reached up my right arm to put the… oxygen? In my nose and… nothing happened. I turned my head to look at my arm. It was…gone. A stub. My arm was a frickin' stub. I started crying. Not that I would've been happier losing a leg… but… I knew what this meant. No more surfing. Ever.

I felt someone cradling my head, Reef. He stayed there, in that exact same position as I cried, although I was sure he was missing work, surfing and other things, because I'm pretty sure I cried for hours. Then, once I was too tired to cry anymore, and my eyes were slowly closing he gently set my head down on my pillow, crossed to the door, then, the room succumbed to the darkness that was threatening it, and I fell asleep.

**Sorry, it's short. I'll get crackin' on the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, love ya! R&R**


	4. Lo pokes Broseph

**Oh my gosh. My brains wired to sadness…. I'm sorry if this chapter is depressing….**

**Disclaimer: I think you know.**

**ReefPOV**

I was late to work…AGAIN. Bummer was standing next to a very hassled looking woman who was spazzing about her sons not learning how to surf. It would've been funny to me usually, but right now the whole world seemed grey. Not the pretty kind of grey that the sky turns when it's about rain, but an ugly grey, like the lint I picked out of my belly-button when I was a kid, and even though it was a perfect day for surfing, I wanted to turn and run back to the staff house and cower, like the Wicked Witch of the West when it was raining. Bummer gave me a look that said "Don't let it happen again." Then walked away. I sighed, then turned to the woman.

"So, who are the kids?"

………………………………

**BrosephPOV **

Lo poked me.

"So, are you, like, coming to see Fin or not? I hear she's deciding which mechanical arm she's getting today!"

"Dudett, that's not like shopping. She can't decide to get a pink sparkly arm or anything." I hate to admit it, but Lo is a dunce. A hot dunce, but a dunce at that. "But, yeah, I'm coming. I'll call Reef, I'm sure he'll want to come."

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Yo Reefster!"

"Hey Broseph. What's up?" No "bro". He must really be depressed.

"We're going to see Fin want to-"

"I'll meet you at the hospital." _Click._ The call ended.


	5. Sugar Cookies curtosy of the maid

**Okay, I needed a less depressing chapter so I decided to write about cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the last slice cake downstairs.**

**EmmaPOV**

"Knock, knock! Fin! We're here!" I slid open the door to her room, being sure to keep the plate behind my back, "And we brought a surprise!"

Lo yanked the plate out of my hands and said, "Here ya go, girl, cookies! And don't worry, Emma and Rosie made them, so you won't get food poisoning." She set the cookies on Fin's bed-side stand.

"Rosie?" Fin asked, as I propped her head up on her pillows.

"Yeah. She says she misses you, but I'm pretty sure she just misses you doing all the work." Johnny said.

Fin laughed.

"My girl's got a sense of humor again! Welcome back ugly!" Said a voice behind us. Reef.

"So... wanna eat some cookies?"

**Hmmmmm………… Writer's block… R&R!**


	6. Waxing the wrong board

**Hi. I got some great ideas to help my writer's block, and I want to give a special thanks to some people who gave me ideas (Sorry. If you don't want me to have your name, just tell me. I'll erase it to make you guys happy ****)**

**Special thanks (Because you guys were awesome and gave me ideas!)**

**Bayybee_R**

**Bkred**

**And the rest of you guys for reviewing! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…. As you probably know, I don't own anything. In case you didn't, I don't. So now you know. Reader, thou hath been toldth.**

**Reef's POV (Two weeks later)**

I was sitting on the front stoop of the staff house, waxing my board absentmindedly, and thinking of the day later to come. I reached out and automatically began waxing the board right next to me, too preoccupied to notice whose it was. I heard someone approach me.

"Dude, that's Fin's board." Broseph said, and I focused enough to look at the board. Crap. I felt a tear well up in the corner of my eye. I quickly ran my hand across it. _Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. _A voice inside my head was chanting to me, almost in a mocking sort of way.

_Flash Back_

"_I thought boys didn't cry!"_

"_I thought blondes were stupid!"_

"_You're still crying!"_

"_I'm sweating through my eyes!"_

Reality

"…she's coming back from the hospital today, I thought you might want to come and get her."

Oh. I'd missed most of what he was saying. But I was pretty sure he was talking about Fin.

"Yeah, sure." I _wanted _to see Fin. _You love her! You love her! You love her! _Ugh. The annoying voice was back. _I'm just concerned about her! _I shot back at my inner voicey-thing. _Admit it. You luuuuvvvv her. You wanna her! __**A/n**_**Hm. The inner voice sounded a lot like Lo, maybe she learned telepathy.** I had no retort for that.

"….So, I'll meet you by the whale bus, got it?"

"Uhhhhhh…Sure."

**The ideas you guys gave me will be in later chapters **

**Until then, may the force be with you.**


	7. Grand theftSMOOCHING!

**I hath returned! Reader, hath thou missed me? I hath been on the leave for a ski trip. But I hath come back! Now, I shalt stop talking like this and get crackin'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show, nor any of the rights that go along with it.**

**In this chapter I will use the ideas all of you amazing people have given me.**

**ReefPOV**

The nurse wheeled Fin out of the hospital in a wheel chair, which confused me, and apparently, Lo.

"Why is she, like, in a wheel chair--- the damage was done to her ar-" Then Broseph did something that weirded me out, but shut Lo's flippin' pie hole. **A/n: Sorry for you Lo fans---Reef took this hard.** He kissed her. **A/n Not Reef, but Broseph, because Reef and Lo would be WAY to wrong for words! I will stop with this commentary now.**

Broseph pulled away from Lo and looked at me, giving me the 'I'll tell you later' warning look, then said to Lo, "She's too weak to walk right now, so she has to stay in wheel-chair."

"Ohhhhhh…." Lo seemed kind of breathless. She must really like Broseph.

By then, Fin had been wheeled up the new and improved handicapped ramp on the whale bus, aand had figured out there was no handicapped seat. I lifted her up and sat her next to me. Suddenly, I felt her warm breath tickle my ear.

"I forgot to thank you for saving my life."

"Don't I get something better, like I dunno…"

"A kiss?" She finished for me, then, with one hand, pulled my face close to hers, and slowly leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to mine.

"Sure." She whispered softly, and then my mind went blank.

**WAIT! REEF HAS A BRAIN?!?!? HOLY CRAP! Oh---and this isn't the end….It's only the beginning! More to come---I promise!**

**May the force be with you.**


	8. The shortest chapter EVER

**AHEM! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**Hello. I promised you I would return…just call me Kahuna's demonic fish stick. I am in bed with a sprained ankle. *ouchy***

**ReefPOV **

**FYI--- this is in Johnny, Broseph, and Reef's room.**

"Dude, I can't believe you kissed Lo!" It was true. I couldn't. Broseph never seemed like that kind of guy.

"And you finally scored with Fin! Dude!" Broseph said to me.

"Yay. Lucky you guys. The stupid but cute chick digs you, and the armless blonde digs you. And do I get the red head of my dreams? No." Johnny front desk guy complained.

"Dude, chill. The entire summer is ahead of us!"

"Yeah, the entire next two weeks of it. Face it guys, I have no chance with Emma." Ugh. Johnny needed to chill. I knew just how to get him to.

"You need to chillax, dude. Let's go see what kind of chat fest the girls are having right now!" Broseph said. Actually, that wasn't my plan, but it was a lot more fun than what boring Johnny-ish thing I had in mind.

**I have an idea for the next chapter, but am a leetle stuck. I will return though, and hopefully uninjured.**

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry this is painfully short, but writer's block and homework is the pits.**

**PS If you want a hint about the next chapter, it is: Look back at one of my first author's notes…Emma's got a secret about where she's from…**

**May the force and demonic fish sticks be with you.**


	9. Seventeen cats

**This chapter will be longer… I hope.**

**Fin POV**

"Note to self, mechanical arms---not good for folding clothes." I said, looking down at the oddly shaped bundles on the edge of my bed. Emma smiled, then reached down and refolded one of my shirts.

"I'm sure you'll get better at it as time goes on." Sigh. Why did Emma have to be so frickin' understanding all the time?

Lo spazzed her way into the conversation "Uh! You guys are SO boring! You NEVER gossip!"

I turned and looked at her, saying, "What is there to talk about?"

"Uh…." Lo was stumped…But Emma wasn't.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

**Reef POV**

Hiding quietly outside of a door, listening to your girlfriend talk how much it sucks to not have an arm, is very painful. I do not suggest it for dudes who love their girlfriends as much as I do, and hate to see them hurt. In fact, I do not suggest it for anyone. Believe me, it sucks and blows…a lot. You want to know what also sucks? Being squeezed in a 4 by 4 hallway with your two best friends…in 110 degrees **a/n Just to let you know, I am American… and find the metric scale thing confusing so… that's not Celsius. **And let me tell you, they do not wear enough deodorant. I was pulled away from thinking about my bros hygiene problems (not that I minded them before the hallway experience) when Johnny gave me a 'are you even paying attention' look. I wasn't. So, I listened extra hard.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" a voice from behind the door said. Emma.

There was a murmured ascent from Fin and Lo (although I'm sure Lo was lying) and Emma told the secret. My jaw hit the floor. THAT LIAR!

**Fin POV**

"Yeah I can keep a secret!" I said, looking her in the eyes.

Emma took a breath "I'm not from Canada." She said, "I'm from America, and I know I told you I was from Canada but… I'm not." **A/n Ummm… Is Stoked supposed to take place in Canada??? Oh well, no turning back now! **

In my mind, it didn't make a difference, but I was kind of hurt that she would lie to me in the first place. But Lo wasn't apparently hurt.

"OOOOOOHHHHH! DO YOU LIVE IN LA? IS YOUR NEIGHBOR A CELEBRITY? IS-"

Emma cut her off, "Ummm…No. I live in Colorado, and my neighbor is an old lady with 17 cats."

**And here is where I catch writers block. It was longer than last time, I guess.**

**May the force be with you.**


	10. Nightmare

**Do I only write when I'm hurt or something? Because I am REALLY sick right now.**

**Disclaimer: These things are a pain in the #$ but, yeah, no ownage.**

**Hmmm… I don't really know what to write about, so… Here goes.**

**Lo POV**

In the blue glow of the TV, everyone's faces seemed like the zombies in the movie we were watching, except, unlike the monsters, our faces were full of expression, and we were sitting on a falling apart couch, spazzing over some cheap 1980s movie instead of eating random kooks' brains. I reached into the popcorn bowl, and felt my knuckles scrape the bottom of the bowl. We were already out of pop corn?!?!

"Reef! That was the last bag of popcorn! GOD! You are so frickin' annoying!" God, I sounded like Fin.

"Umm… Lo, there's like, six people here, so I wouldn't really go pointing fingers." Said Broseph quietly. I sighed. He was right, I was being irrational.

"Sorry Reef, this movie kinda has me on edge, and you know…" I trailed off, shrugging.

Reef nodded, smiled and started playing with Fin's hair, whose head was in his lap. She sleepily opened her eyes, glanced upward, and smiled ever so slightly. Then she let her eyes slowly close, crossing her remaining arm across her chest, the smile still lingering on her lips.

I propped my head up on my hand, squinting into the red glow of the alarm clock next to my bed. 1:00 am. Why couldn't I fall asleep? I had momentarily forgotten. Then it came flooding back to me in a scarily realistic fashion. The screams of my friends, the terrible zombies that had chased them until they had fallen with exhaustion, and finally me being the only one left, being helpless… I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the memory. I sighed. It was no use. I went downstairs for a bowl of cereal, maybe something in my stomach might help. When I got downstairs, I found another person at the kitchen table. Broseph.

"Can't sleep?"

I nodded, but even as I did so, I felt my eyelids drooping. I sat down next to Broseph, and put my head in his lap, he started gently stroking my head. I smiled, knowing now I could fall asleep without any fear. I was safe. The nightmare would not come back, because as long as I was there with Broseph, nothing could harm me.

**Is it me, or has Lo gotten a lot more deep? R&R please!**

**May the force be with you.**


	11. A fight for friendship

**Sorry about not updating! Had a HUGE test!**

**Emma POV**

I was surprised by how long it took for it to sink in to Lo that she could be annoying about me living in Colorado. It took her 32.14159265 hours. Then she was on my case. About everything. What clothes I wear, how it looks so normal, because America's a different country right? Man that girl's dense.

"What laundry detergent do you use? What…"

"LO! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I was sick of it, and for an instant, I felt better. She was quiet. Then, I realized why. I had hurt her feelings. "Lo… I'm… so sorry! It's just… Just because I'm American doesn't mean I'm weird or something, just that I live somewhere else, okay?" She nodded, but as she turned around towards where Broseph was standing waiting for her, I saw a single tear slip down her cheek and land in the sand. I knew, at that moment, that I was going to pay, not that Lo was going to make me, but my own, stupid conscience, the one that was killing me, because I'd hurt a friend.

**This goes out to everyone that has ever fought with a friend, and knows how Emma feels.**

**I'm really sorry it's short BAD ME! BAD ME!**

***May the force be with you.***


	12. Coffee and dreams

**Yes I know "You have not posted! What's wrong with you?!?" It's called Writer's block. It hit me on the head and my ability to write went away for like 4000000000 months (Exaggeration, btw. I wouldn't ditch you guys for 100000000000000 dollars!)**

**Reef POV**

I wandered aimlessly around the staff house hallways, every so often checking the watch on my wrist. 3:00, 3:10, 3:15. God. What was with me and not sleeping tonight? And last night, and the night before that, and before that… Not like I didn't know. It was Fin. Her parents had made her go to a physical therapy clinic all the way in Boston. In a different country for god's sake! Not for ever, just… umm… _3:25._ She'd been gone… what was it? Oh- yeah. Two weeks. She called me every time she could. Not like that was often. At least she tried. My mind was growing fuzzy. It was understandable. I hadn't slept for.. 10 days. That sounded right.

I felt to tired to stand. I slumped against the wall, glancing at my watch again. 4:00. Just about now… .

"Woah! Reef! I thought I was the only one up at this hour!"

"Hey, Johnny, do me a favor, bro."

"What, dude?"

"Make me about 7 cups of coffee."

"Sure, bro." Johnny walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

The moment he left my sight, I fell asleep, for the first time in 240 hours.

I dreamt of a blonde girl, with long, flowing hair. She was surfing on a wave, catching it perfectly. She saw me, dropped down, and paddled towards me. Why did she look so familiar? When she came close to me I realized who she was. Fin. And she had one arm. She was my Fin, only different. She was more confident, happy, and daring? The dream Fin looked at me.

"If you love Fin, you know what you have to do."

I did. I had to get her on a board again.

**And there we go! Now, if **_**anyone **_**can give me ideas where to go from here, I'd appreciate it **

**May the force be with you.**


	13. The lies we tell

Fin POV Outside it was raining. It had seemed to do nothing but that since we arrived in Boston.  
Throught the window of the hospital room, I could see the dull glint of headlights shining throught the rain.  
Occasionally someone would scuttle beneath the street lamps, rushing home to get warm and dry. I wondered vaguley what those people were doing out so late at night.  
I craned my neck, as not to move my throbbing arm, and looked at the clock.  
I felt as if I was cross eyed because of the pain medications, and the red glow was blurry because of it. But I could make out the faint numbers on it, despite the haze. , EST.  
I pulled against the IV, trying to rub the sore stub on the right side of my body.  
When I did, it just felt worse. I wished I could call Emma (I knew she wouldn't mind) or, even better, Reef. But my phone was at the hotel with my parents, and I didn't want them to know I was in the hospital again.  
Not only that, I didn't want them to know the truth.  
I didn't want them to know I was dying. I didn't want Reef to know that he had saved me for nothing, so I lied to them.  
Instead of telling them the truth, about the infection in my arm, about the bone disease that was practically incurable, I told them a lie. One that I was not proud of. One that didn't let them know I might only have six more months to live, if I was lucky.  
If I was really lucky, my parents would scrape up enough money for the expensive, difficult surgery, and I could live the rest of my life normally.  
If.

Yes. I know it's short but at least I updated, right? The whole Fin thing might upset some of you, but her luck MIGHT be turning.  
Maybe.  
*May the force be with you*  
Oh, about the crappy format. This is text. I'm having problems right now. 


	14. Romeo, Romeo, where art thou?

Reef POV

I could barely see through the haze of rain that spattered the windshield. My passport was flung carelussly next to me, and my ipod was cranked the the highest it could go. I clenched the steering wheel in frustration, and groweled under my breath. She lied to me. The love of my life was dying. I wished I could help her.

* * * The doors hissed open. I wrinkeled my nose at the smell of bleach and pescription meds. I walked up to the front desk, where a frazzeled old woman was sitting, staring into a computer screen with a tired look on her sagging face. "I'm here to see Finn McCloud, I'm her.. her friend." The woman looked bored. "Mrs. McCloud told me specifically: NO visitors except for her and her husband." I sighed. "Can you at least tell me her room number?" The woman reluctantly told me. I nodded, thanked her, and made a large show of walking out the front door. * * *

I dropped from the fire escape onto the large window ledge, then pulled gentley on the window itself. It was unlocked. I slipped in, and shook my drenched hair. "I do believe I'm hallucinating." said a horse, but familior voice behind me. Fin! YAY!The Betty-napped thing isn't going to happen with the way I've planned the storry... BUT this chapter was a compromise. Hope you guys liked it.. *May the force be with you.* 


	15. Nothing to Live For

REEFPOV The pain of watching someone you love die can kill you, too. The pain can consume you, like fire, and burn you away until you are nothing.  
It almost did, too. I didn't realize how sick she was until I was driving back to Canada. That was when it hit me. I was going to lose her. I lost control of the steering wheel. The car swerved towards the steep drop to the right of the highway. I didn't care. What was life with nothing to live for? * * *

Sometimes, lifes that are falling apart come back together easily. And then other times, your life be thrown out of place, and when it seems to be knitting itself back together, it can really be just unraveling more. When I woke up in the hospital, I knew my life wasn't about become any sort of better. Yes. It's short. I am aware of that. I updated, though. Yay me. *May The Force Be With you* 


	16. REAL chap 16

REEF POV I have to admit that driving off that cliff wasn't the most well thought out plan in the world. Actually, I don't even know why I did it. True love, perhaps? I told that to the psych hospital's personal therapist and he burst out laughing. Turns out, his wife is in the process of leaving him, and he doesn't believe in love anymore. Then he told me that when I feel depressed, instead of handling it with a gun, I should handel it with patience.

Then I informed him that I HADN'T shot myself, I had merely driven my care off a cliff. I don't think my therapist likes me. * * * BROSEPH POV "HE DID WHAT?" I yelled at Lo, who stared unblinkingly at my outburst. "Drove off a cliff." She said flatly, turning around. "WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET ABOUT THIS?" I wailed. Lo turned her head ever so slightly, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I am." She whispered, then dissolved in amy arms. BAD ME! TO SHORT! HELP WITH IDEAS! PLEASE! Jenny 


	17. Inky Lies

**SORRY SORRY SORRY Here goes. Oh before I forget... **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: **

**Roscieee **

**Because Your idea inspired me. So... yep! **

**3rd Person **

Reef's dreams swam with ink blots, black ones, that eventually swirled into color, forming faces and names.

Johnny...Broseph...Lo...Fin...Fin...Fin...Fin...

Until finally all the Fins combined and formed the Fin of his dreams. The surfing, long haired, single armed Fin. Her

face frowned at him in dissapointment.

"I expected more from you, Reef. You may not know this, but she loves you more than anyone she's ever met, known, or seen in a deodorant commercial. She wants to be with you forever. We both know you feel the same way about her. You need to let her know that you love the one-armed Fin just as much as you loved the two-armed Fin... If not more. Becasue when she finds out about this..." The dream-Fin swirled into a perfect duplicate of Reef's banged-up body.

"...She's going to blame herself."

**EMMA POV **

"...So you agree to not tell her the truth?"

I nodded quickly, "If she finds out about Reef... All hell minus an arm will break lose."

Broseph wagged his head like an over-exuberhant puppy. Johnny had come up with the plan, so the only one left to agree was Lo. We all turned to her, Broseph instinctavly putting an encouraging arm around her shoulders. She glanced up at him and sighed. "If Broseph agrees, so do I."

Broseph grinned. "That's right, babe, we're a package deal."

They then proceeded to make out.

I began to walk away,resisting the urge to turn back.

I wished I could heve someone like that.

**We all do, Dear. **

***Gives cookie and milk to Rosiceee* **

**Okay.. so I was thinking I should give Emma some romance. Now. Should it be with Johnny, Tye, or a mystery guy who is from her home town? (ooooo IDEA!) **

**Tell me your preference in reviews!**


	18. The Past Meets The Now

**Okay, so I'm sorry and all that crap. It's just I'm training for prelims in swimming for like ever every day and then have rehearsal for a play I'm in and barely have enough time to SLEEP! Anyways, my goal right now is to update at least once a week. So... HERE WE GO!**

**REEFPOV**

On occasion, I'm optimistic. On occasion, I can sit and stare at a wall and just go 'Damn I'm lucky' But only on occasion. This was not an occasion. After that annoying dream Fin came to me, telling me some prophetic crap about the inner workings of a woman's mind I felt exactly the opposite of optimistic. The only true word to describe how I felt was 'crap'. I was the worst boyfriend in all eternity. Damn, she was going to kill me.

**EMMAPOV**

I sat, staring out the staff house window as a strange gray figure emerged on the rain spattered glass.

"NEW EMPLOYEE!" Lo screamed, "DADDY JUST TOLD ME! HIS NAME IS OWEN!"

Owen? Oh, god. No way could it be...

A wet person emerged in the doorway, sopping brown hair covering his eyes, he flipped it away and I gasped. It _was _him. I prayed to every religious deity that I could think of that his blue eyes would not meet mine. But they did. And the electricity from it almost knocked me over.

"...Emma?"

I turned my eyes to the side.

"I don't know who the hell you're thinking of but it's definitely not her." Johnny said quickly.

"Yes it is." I said, voice trembling, "Hey, O."

Lo looked at me. God, I was in for it.

**YES IT'S SHORT I'M SORRY!**


	19. Two steps forward 4 steps back

_**It's funny how someone can break your heat, and you can still love them with all the little pieces.**_

**EmmaPOV**

_I had forgotten what Owen was like. He was... well, he was different, but in a special way. Even if he had a Justin Bieber hair-cut and his eyes were so beautiful it was distracting, he was special. A good special. The special he was before he broke my heart._

When I woke up that morning, my only thought was that I needed to get out of the staff house. There was just far to much lying going on. We all had no idea when Reef would be back from the psych ward, although he had been transferred closer to home, and no one had the heart to tell Finn a thing. Not like she would talk to anyone. Us girls decided to move in with Kelly so Finn could be alone, 'cause she's a wreck. Sometimes I think not telling her is worse than telling her would be. At night, you can sometimes hear her crying, and during the day she flinches when she sees a tiny drop of water. We haven't been able to get her to eat that much, and she's getting paler and thinner every day. I am honestly afraid for her life.

When I got outside, Owen was waiting. It was like somehow he knew my thoughts. I wanted to avoid him, but he walked up to me. He held up a pair of keys.

"Thought you might want to get away."

I knew the keys were for a boat. Owen never learned how to drive a car. Yes, ironic. We both lived in Colorado, but his parents sent him to a surf camp every summer since we were twelve, and he learned to boat there.

**Two Hours Later**

"Emma? Do you know how to snorkel?" It was the first thing Owen had said since we got on the boat.

"Yeah." I knew not to ask him if he knew how. That was a stupid question.

"Good." He tossed me a mask, a pair of flippers, and, naturally a snorkel.

"Thanks, but... I... uh..." I felt myself begin to sweat. I was nervous... no, I was totally SPAZZING about being eaten by a shark. I felt like I was going to be sick. I sat down, and placed my head in my hands.

"You're afraid," Owen sat down on the deck next to me, and slowly pulled my hands away from my chin, cupping it in his own hands. "And that's fine, but you can't let your fear overcome you."

I looked into his eyes, his blue, concerned eyes, and felt a tingle.

"You're right." I stood up.

"Wait! Sit back down! That was the part where I was supposed to kiss you!"

I ignored him. I know what happens when you get involved with Owen. And, sure, I, Emma, was in love with him. Totally, completely in love with him. But I knew what he was like.

**YAAAAAAAAAY WRITER'S BLOCK! Seriously. I can't unblock myself. I've got this whole snorkeling scene planned, but I just can't figure out how to describe it. Grrr...**


End file.
